


The Glitch

by Spacelight



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28234419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacelight/pseuds/Spacelight
Summary: There's a certain glitch that never gets old; poor V. lol.
Relationships: Male V/Jackie Welles
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The Glitch

"Hey, what's up?" V muttered.

Jackie's eyes turned south. 

"Nothing amingo, but in case you didn't notice, you're all hanging out."

The ex-Corpo looked down to see his cock all out from his pants.

"Shit" he whispered, quickly putting himself in, but the zipper was stuck.

Suddenly, a large hand touched his wrist.

"May I?" 

V's eyes widened a little but he shrugged. 

"Whatever. If you can make it work." 

Jackie's strong hands slid down the leathers, until he got a hold of the zipper. 

V's electric blue eyes intensified as he felt Jackie's rough fingers against his cock.

"Fuck."

**Author's Note:**

> I like to challenge myself in the 100 word count.
> 
> Though the state of the game isn't great right now, at least I know my fav glitch. Haha. 
> 
> I'm not too great at ratings, but this is kinda a bit too funny to be mature..
> 
> Sorry for the tease. ;) I just sometimes like writing a dialogue drabble. We need more of V accidentally forgetting to zip up. ;)


End file.
